Accidentally in Love
by Violet Snipes
Summary: Alex is in love with a guy she's known her whole life, thing is he's her brother. the time comes when she admits her feelings foe him. Will he return them back or will things get worse? Read to find out Rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

I can't stand this feeling. It just won't go away. Whenever I see him I want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. Whenever he yells at me when I steal his things or pull a prank on him it makes me want to apologize and feel guilty. And whenever I see a girl flirting or even looking at him wrong I want too go over there and beat her up. I can't help that I'm in love with him. But the weirdest part is he's my brother, and I can never _ever_ be with him, no matter how much I want to it won't work out. So for now I'm stuck admiring him from afar.

"ALEX!"

I almost jump completely out of my skin at the sound of Justin's rage. I see him stomping down the stairs, he's only wrapped in a towel and all wet, so hot.

What are you saying Alex he's your brother.

Justin was standing in front of me, his face is so red. "Do you want to explain?"

"Explain what?" I gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm not playing Alex you used a spell to make the drain spit out rat pee instead of water."

I held my nose. "That smell was you? I thought it was just Max."

He groaned. "You're so annoying."

Mom came rushing in just then. "What are you two arguing about this time?" She caught sight and smell of Justin and held her nose. "Ew mijo, what did you roll in? Go take a shower."

He turned to her. "I was until rat pee came out instead of water." He turned back to me. "Some got in my mouth." He opened his mouth and breathed on me.

I started gagging. He laughed.  
"Alex go fix it." Mom pointed toward the stairs.

I walked up our spiral stairs, still gagging. When I opened the bathroom door I literally almost threw up, the smell was way to strong. I got my wand out of my sock and thought of a spell. " Though I had a laughter Justin smell is so not hotter so turn this pee back to running water." I turned on the faucet and water came out.

I walked into the hallway and bumped into Justin. "Happy I fixed it."

He smirked then slammed the bathroom Door shut. I headed to my room and fell on my bed.

God. Why does Justin have to be so damn hot?


	2. Cheating

The next morning.

I got up a little earlier this morning and raided my closet twice before I gave up and put on a blue long sleeved shirt and a blue flower print tunic dress with some blue leggings and blue hi tops. A lot of blue but to top it off I put on some blue bracelets and a blue necklace. Then I made my hair letting it go sleek straight. I just started brushing my teeth when I heard someone pounding on the door, it made me jump. I turned up the music and ignored the knocking.

"Alex hurry up. I have to get ready." Justin started pounding on the door, like he was going to piss himself.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "What?"

He pushed me out of the way. "Get out. I have to go."

I held up my toothbrush "I was here fist, you have to wait." I started scanning him up and down; he was wearing loose gray sweat pants and a tight muscle shirt, so hot, it showed off his muscles so perfectly.

"Hurry up."

I stood in front of the sink and continued brushing my teeth, slower this time just to get on his nerves.

He started bouncing up and down, almost like doing the potty dance.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth, I turned to face him and started laughing, and he was starting to go red in the face.

"Get out." He practically pushed me out of the bathroom.

I laughed and headed downstairs. Max stopped me in the hallway. "What's so funny?" He looked toward the bathroom. "You made him wait?"

I nodded. "He started doing the potty dance."

"Kids come down. I have pancakes."

Max and I headed downstairs, he sat at the table I sat on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Alex aren't' you eating?" Mom looked at me form behind the island.

I shook my head. "Not really hungry."

"Well eat something at least." Ugh why do mothers have to be so motherly? Eating when you're not hungry is like eating when you're really full.

Justin came downstairs just then. "Are you guys ready?" He looked over to Max. "You have five minutes." Mom left the room.

I flipped the channel to cartoons. "Stupid cat." I started laughing; it's funny to see people get hurt. The remote got snatched out of y hands/ "Hey I was watching that." I sat up, with my hands reaching out for the remote.

Justin shrugged. "There's more important things on TV than worthless cartoons."

"Like what the news?" He nodded. "Dude news are for old people, now cartoons are for teens."

"Alex cartoons are for children."

I stood up. "Oh grow down Justin, you're still a kid."

"Teen." I rolled my eyes.

"Kay guys I'm ready." Max hit Justin's head with his backpack when he reached for it. "My bad dude."

Justin stood up. "Let's go."

I headed straight to my locker, surprising even for me, usually I stop to talk to all the guys or Harper stops me.

I opened my locker and got a chocolate milkshake out and took a sip.

"Alex! Alex!"

Here comes Harper. "Yeah?"

Harper ran up to me, wearing a dress that belongs back in the 1930s, she even had a feather in her hair and the flat shoes. "You'll never believe this?"

"What?" I took another sip.

"We have a pop quiz in Math."

"Why do I care?"

"Because if you don't pass then you'll have to go to summer school."

I groaned. "Ugh. Always summer school, well better get started." I put my milkshake in my locker and took out a math book and pen and began writing on my arm.

Harper took my pen "What are you doing?"

I snatched the pen back. "Studying."

"No you're cheating."

I rolled my eyes. "Harper you want me to pass right?" Hamper nodded. "Then let me do this or I could switch our bodies so you take the quiz, your choice."

Harper stomped. "Fine cheats." She pointed her finger at me. "But if you get caught it's not my fault."

I smiled then continued to write on my arm. Then I slammed the book shut and threw that and my pen in the locker. "Why am I writing? I'm a wizard hello."

Harper gave me that look saying' you better not.'

I ignored it and pulled out my wand. "I don't want to go to summer school so make me smarter in math class than Mandy, who is so uncool." I shuddered as the magic went in me. "Done."

Harper grabbed my arm. "Come on let's get to class before we're late."

The spell really did work, I knew all of the answers to the quiz but I went for a B- instead of an A+. I'm not that dumb, but it would surprise everyone if Alex gets an A+ in a math test.

After class Mrs. Renaldo called me to stay.

Oh great just what I need, to get in trouble.


	3. Getting Caught

I do not own anything from wowp, is belongs to whoever wrote it, I just own my story

"Yeah?"

"Alex I was watching you while you took your test. You finished fairly fast, did you just guess?"

I shook my head. "I wish but no. I had actually studied." Her eyes widened. "Don't get all crazy on me now, it wasn't my idea it was Harper's she practically forced me to study."

Mrs. Renaldo actually bought it "I wish Harper would do that more often."

I rolled my ryes. "Can I go now?"

She nodded. "Don't be late." I headed out the door, Harper was waiting for me. "Did you get in trouble?"

I shook my head. "The opposite in fact, I was praised. I told her you forced me to study and she actually believed me, stupid."

Harper gave me a look. "But I-"

I cut her off. "Yes you did. You told me that I need to pass this test so I did."

"But I," She looked confused then gave up. "Whatever says what you want."

I smirked. "Thanks." I headed to my next class.

After School.

Justin kept stealing glances at me on the walk home; it was really starting to bug me so bad. When I headed up the spiral stairs he followed me to my doorway.

"Alex did you cheat?"

I opened my door and placed my bag on my bed then turned to face him "On what?"

"The big math test that counts for sixty percent of your final grade."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you actually think I would cheat on someone on a test."

He nodded quickly. "Knowing you I know you did."

"Well you're wrong I dint cheat."

He looked confused "The how'd you manage to get eighty five percent?"

I gave him a look that read 'I know you know.' then I pointed to my shoes.

His eyes widened. "You used magic?" He said it in a sort of screaming whisper voice.

I knocked on his head. " I knew that brain was good for something."

He moved my hand away. "You really don't see the problem do you?"

Now I was confused. "There is no problem."

He gave me a stern look. "You got the fourth best grade in your class. The top five students are going to have to do something related to math, for math wiz, you can't do that."

My eyes widened. "Oh Justin, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He just stared at me. "How was I supposed to know you were going to use magic."

"You said it yourself that you know me. you should have seen this coming." What am I saying, I'm Alex I can get out of this, I always do.

He shrugged "sorry, you're on your own."

I sat on my bed. "I don't care I have a plan." He looked at me suspiciously then left. I got to thinking.


	4. Knock on My Door

After staring at my ceiling for like the longest time (five minutes), I finally got a plan. I'll ask Mrs. Renaldo if I can get a redo on the test and "purposely " fail it, we all know I was going to fail either way, or plan B I could go to that stupid math wiz junk thing and fail there. Either way I'm going to fail but plan B will embarrass Mrs. Renaldo for putting me in the top five. I'll go with plan B, I love embarrassing other people. Okay plan B it is.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I finished I wrapped myself in a red towel and blow-dried my hair, after that I headed to my room and searched my drawer for a pair of my pajamas.

Right when I got out my pj's there was a soft knock on my drawer.

"Come in." Oh wait I have no clothes on, oh well it's probably mom to say something about school.

Wrong. Justin walked in; he was staring at his feet when he walked toward me. "Okay Alex I changed my mind, I'm going to hel- whoa you don't have any clothes on."

I looked at him and smiled. "Oh you know you like it, it's just my legs showing, relax."

"Put some clothes on." He used the stern voice he always uses when he tells Max and me what to do.

"Okay." I moved my hand to my towel and began to unwrap myself when Justin's hand caught me.

His eyes were wide with horror. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"Changing like you said."

"I didn't mean while I was in the room. Wait till I get out." He released me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then get out."

He fast walked out of my room and closed my door.

I quickly put on a white shirt with a blue peace sing and some blue striped pants then I headed to Justin's room.

"Alex you could've knocked."

"Could've, would've but didn't. Now finish your sentence before you got freaked out about seeing your sister in a red towel."

He didn't look up from the book he was "reading". "I said that I changed my mind and I'm thinking about helping you."

I sat beside him on the bed. "Okay what's your plan."

He still didn't look up to see me. "I'm busy reading, come back later."

I snatched the book from his hands. "Nice try but you don't read upside down, what are you trying to cover up?"

He finally looked up, but not at me, at the book. "Nothing now gets out."

I shook my head. "No, not until you tell me."

"Alex," His voice was stern again. "Leave me alone I don't want to see you, leave."

I threw the book at him and stalked out of his room.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself on my bed, I didn't cry thought I just bit my pillow and turned on my radio.

One hour later…

Again there was a knock on my door.

"Go away."

"Alex." It was Justin. "I need to talk to you."

"Leave."

The door opened, I flipped over to the other side, away from Justin.

Justin stood in front of me. "Alex?"

"What?" My tone was cold.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Do you forgive me?"

I sat up. "Why should I, you ordered e out."

"Alex," He really felt sorry for yelling at me. "Please Alex, can you forgive me?"

I turned to face him and smiled, he smiled too, and he knew he was forgiven.

I stood up, he wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

Three things happened next, first he stared into my eyes with a soft expression, then his hands went lower down my back and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

We were interrupted by Max barging in. " Hey Alex I need you to-whoa."

Justin and I pulled away fast. "Max it's not what you think, he was just comforting me, don't tell."

Max smiled. "I won't don't worry. Man it took you two long enough, I knew you would end up together, it was just a matter of time."

I tousled his hair. "And you never mentioned this before why?"

He shook his hair. "Because it would ruin you two and you would stay away from each other, duh."

Justin laughed. "Well just don't tell mom and dad, they'll totally flip out."

He nodded. " I'll leave you two alone." He left, closing the door.

Justin and I sat back on my bead, his arm was around me. "So, um are we like together now?"

I ran my finger up his chest. I shrugged. "I don't know, do you want to be?"

He kissed the top of my head. "Yes, defiantly."

I looked up at him. "Okay then we're together, but secretly. I mean how weird would it be if people at school saw us making out or something."

He laughed. "They might think we're a freaky close family."

I laughed along with him. "Yup. Oh my god what about Harper?"

"Tell her, she'll keep quiet."

"No I mean she still has a major crush on you maybe she'll freak or worse."

"Alex calm down and tell her. Or I'll let her down easy, tell her I'm taken."

I rested my head on his chest. "Or we could hint it, yeah let's hint it to her."

He kissed my hair. "Okay. Mmm your hair smells really good."

"I know. Hey you wanna hear my plan?"

He nodded "Sure?"

I told him my plan and he laughed. "That's a good plan."

"Yup and it'll embarrass her really bad, nice plan and I came up with it in five minutes."

He shook with laughter "You're so funny. Alex I love you and not in the brother sister way."

"I love you too."

He bent down and kissed me.

And that's how my brother and I became a couple. Next stop tell Harper, yikes.


	5. Harper's Crush

"Hey Alex heard you got one of the best grades on the test, you want to explain?" She gave me that look she always does when I se magic and it ends up going badly.

Closed my locker and preceded to walk away but my scarf was caught on my door and I chocked.

I heard laughter behind me, that laughter I couldn't ignore, it was Justin's. "And you call me a dork"

I rolled my eyes and got my scarf loose form my locker. "You are a dork but my dork."

Harper looked confused. "Whoa did you just give him a complement or did you just flirt with your _brother_."

Yikes. The cats out of the box. I turned to face Harper. "Uh Harper there's something we have to tell you."

Her eyes widened. "Alex he's your brother, you know how weird and wrong that is?"

I nodded. "I can't help it. We fell in love, it was out of our control, it just…happened."

She shook her head. "You're saying you fell in love accidentally?"

Justin nodded. "I believe she is."

"Okay so you're together. Oh Alex I'm so happy for you. Max and I knew you two liked each other in more than the brother sister way and we knew you would end up together but I never would have guessed it would have been now. Wow Alex."

My eyebrows pulled together. "So you're not mad?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you have the biggest crush on me that's why." Justin's such a dork.

She shook her head. "_Had_ the biggest crush. Now I like someone else."

"Who?" My voice sort of went a little past a whisper.

She looked around the room. "This one boy from my English class. Mike, he's super cute and really funny."

"Go for him Harper, I know you'll get him." Hey I'm good at being supportive.

She looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, I don't think he likes me, let alone know who I am."

I smiled. "I'll ask him, don't worry."

"Thanks Alex. Hey we should get to class, we're late."

She's right, oh well I'm used to being late.

I turned to saying bye to Justin, he replied by kissing my cheek and heading to class.

After history class I walked up to Mike, oh he's the one with the dark brown hair spiked up some fitted blue jeans and a plain blue t shirt with some whit Nikes.

"Hey Mike do you like Harper yes or no?" There that's a good way to start a convo right, just go up and ask directly.

He turned around. "Harper, the one who dresses in food? Yeah I like her why? Does she like me?" He sounded hopeful.

I decided to play with his feelings a little bit. "No actually she hates you, a lot."

His face fell. "Oh cool."

S playfully punched his shoulder. "I'm just messing with you. She does like you, you should ask her out or something?"

He smiled. "Yeah I will. Where is she?"

"Uh I think she has history, I don't know go check."

And with that said he ran off.

See that was easy. I wonder why Harper found it so hard. I don't know maybe it's her.

After School

"Alex! Alex! Hey Alex!"

Harper ran to me, her flower dress (literally made of flowers) flowing behind her.

I turned to face her. "Yeah. He asked you out?"

She nodded. "Yes and I said yes."

"Great now you two can be happy."

Her smile fell. "But I don't know what to wear. He asked me to go see a movie with him this Friday. Ooh I know I'll wear a dress made of CDs no popcorn, no. Ooh how about- "

I cut her off. "How about a normal yellow dress with yellow flats and yellow necklaces?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Alex you always know the right thing." She hugged me. "We still on for the sleepover this Saturday?"

I nodded. "Yeah and you can tell me how your date goes."

"And you can tell me about you and Justin."

"I heard my name. What are you girls talking about?"

We both turned to face him. "Nothing." We both said it at the same time and laughed.

"Haha. I know where you live and I know where you sleep. Just watch till we get home."

Harper walked away. "Bye guys"

He gave me a stern look. "Come on so I can show you what I meant."

Max joined us on the walk home.

Dinner, the next day

"Kids your father and I are going out of town tonight. I know it's last minute and all but my mother needs us for something. So Justin you're in charge until we get back."

Justin looked up. "How long will you two be gone?"

Our parents didn't know about us. They also don't know we're holding hands under the table.

Mom answered the question. "We don't know. Maybe a week, grandma is very sick and she really needs us. Speaking of which come on Jerry the cab will be here soon. Bye kids."

Max, Justin and I got up and hugged our parent's goodbye. When the door closed and we were sure they couldn't hear us we cheered.

"Yes no parents. We can party." Max and I high five.

Justin stopped us short. "No I'm in charge. There's better things, like Max can sleepover at a friends house when Harper sleeps over here tomorrow."

Max agreed. "Yeah and then I won't have to see you two making out all the time. I'll go pack." Max headed upstairs.

That left Justin and me alone downstairs.

He wrapped his arms around me. "We'll have the whole loft to ourselves tomorrow what to do?"

I ran my hand through his hair "A lot of things. We can watch a movie or something."

"Or something." He said it seductively in my ear that it made me get chills.

So Justin and I will be home alone, that is until Harper gets here. Ma will be staying at a friend's house and Justin and I will be alone. I know I said it twice but it's fun to say. Justin and I will be home alone.


	6. Home Alone

Right after Max left to his friends house Harper called and said she couldn't come over because her parents are forcing her to go to a stupid dinner party, so there goes my plans.

Oh I know I didn't mention this but Harper lives with me now, but her parents came over for a surprise visit two weeks ago and they wanted her to stay with them while they're here, they leave next week so she'll be back by then, but ugh her parents are so, weird.

Justin came downstairs. "Who called?"

I sulked on the couch. "Harper, she can't come."

He sat down next to me. "Why are you so upset? They've had her for two weeks, they'll leave soon then you'll have her back."

I sighed. "I know but ever since they've been back I can't spend the weekend with her, it's like they're trying to pull us apart. And by the way Harper talked to me on the phone I know she isn't liking this either, she told me she can't wait till her parents leave."

Justin chuckled. "I see why. Her parents are almost as weird as she is."

I had to laugh at that. "Except they don't wear food."

We both busted out laughing, and then stopped. "Wait. Stop. We're making fun of Harper, Justin stop."

He clamped is hand over his mouth. "Sorry babe."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah you should be."

HE brushed his lips softly to mine. "Well at least now we are home alone for the weekend that is."

I stood up. "Yeah. Well I'm going upstairs."

I saw Justin's fall then he quickly lifted it again. "Listen Zeke called. I'm going to head out I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek.

I gave an exasperated look. "Are you going to one of those dorky alien club meeting things?"

He nodded. "Yes and it's not dorky."

I gave him a look. "Yes it is, just like you. But you're my dork."

He smiled then bent down and kissed me a little more passionately then usual, I twined my hands in his hair and pulled him closer, then abruptly he pulled away. "No. I, uh have to go." He stumbled out of the loft.

I stared at him as he left.

That how it is for us. We'll hold hands and kiss softly but when it gets more passionate he pulls away, he still thinks this is weird because we're related, I wish we weren't. That way we could be more public instead of just in the house.

I am really bored. I'm so bored I think I might die.

I stood up and stared at myself the mirror. My short hair was sleek straight; I was wearing a purpled sleeveless patterned tunic dress with black leggings and my low top converse. I walked to my desk and held my wand in my hand and twirled around my hand but then it fell to the ground so I bend down to pick it up.

"Wow you look hot."

I turned and saw Justin standing in my doorway. "I should say the same about you."

He smirked. "Yeah but you're just off the charts." He shook his head. "What am I saying."? He sat down on my bed.

I joined him. "Justin stop being in denial, you know you like me just face it."

He looked at me with those sad panda eyes. " I can't. Alex you're my sister, this is all wrong. It shouldn't be this way."

"But it is." I leaned in to him and pressed my lips against his. "Admit it Justin."

He pulled me away. "I can't. What if mom and dad find out, they'll kill us."

"Mom and dad won't find out because we'll never tell them." I scooted myself closer to him.

He was staring at my lips.

I smiled. "You know you want to." I pushed my self on him and our lips met again.

Suddenly I was lying on my bed and Justin was on top of me. His face broke and he pulled away. "No Justin. This is all wrong. She's your sister."

I propped myself on my bed. "Come on please."

"Alex I can't, you're my sister. And if this ends badly, I don't know what I'll do."

My eyes fell. "It won't end badly, and if it does then oh well, can you just be mine for now." I started taking off my shirt but he pushed my hands away.

"Alex doesn't." His voice was so stern.

I grinned. "Fine." As soon as he released me I pulled off my shirt.

His eyes widened but he wouldn't look at me any lower than my eyes. "Put your shirt back on."

I shook my head; my evil smile was on my face. "I now you want this just as much as I do." I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor.

He shut his eyes tight. "Alex stop stripping your clothes off."

I reached out and took off his shirt, he pushed my hands away. "No way. I'm not doing this with you, you're my sister."

I let out a small laugh. "Right now I'm Alex, just any other girl. Come on Justin."

He opened his eyes, still looking me in the eyes. "Fine." And with that said we stripped off the rest of our clothes and you know.


	7. Home Early

I woke up in my room, it was dark outside. Justin had his arm around me so I couldn't move.

I shook Justin "Wake up."

He groaned. "Five more minutes."

I heard noise outside and loud stomping. "Jerry is quiet. The kids are asleep."

"How do you know Theresa? Are they even here?"

"I'll check." Max's door opened.

"Hey mom, hey dad. You're home early."

"Yes mijo. Where's Justin?"

"In Alex's room." Damn boy. I'm going to kill him.

I shook Justin harder this time. "Wake up. Mom and dad are home."

He sat up quick. "What? They're early." He whispered yelled. He quickly put on his jeans and shirt and headed to the door but I stopped him.

"No. They'll get suspicious, use magic to poof yourself in the bathroom."

He shook his head. "No way."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I went to my drawer and pulled out a blue peace sign shirt and blue pajama pants and put them on. Then I grabbed my wand, twirled it at Justin then he disappeared.

Just in time my door opened. "Alex are you awake?" Mom called from my door.

I jumped on my bed and acted like I was asleep. "Huh?" I turned to face mom. "Oh hey mom, you're home early."

She nodded. " My mom got better. Sorry for waking you up but where's Justin?"

I shrugged. "Wherever Justin should be isn't my problem." I lay my head on my pillow.

"Okay honey. Sorry for waking you up, night." My door shut.

I closed my eyes and ended up drifting to sleep.

My guess is that Justin was in my room, we both had no clothes on, and something happened between us, it wasn't a dream.

Oh god, this is going to change everything between us.

**Sorry it's so short, but I got major writer's block right now, this is really dumb. If you could give me some ideas that would be great. **


	8. Adopted

The Next Morning

The smell of pancakes and eggs woke me up.

I sat up in my bed, smoothed my hair and headed downstairs.

Mom was behind the island, fixing breakfast, dad was scarfing down the pancakes, Max was, well I don't know what he's doing but it looks like he's trying to figure out how to use a fork. Justin caught my attention, he was serving himself some orange juice and fixed a strand of hair into place then cut up his pancakes, mom caught me off guard.

"Good morning **Alex**. Come, I made pancakes." She took a seat next to dad.

I walked down the flight of stairs and sat in the only empty seat, the one next to Justin.

He scooted over a little bit. He probably felt as awkward as I did.

"Dig in you two." Mom stared at the both of us.

Justin and I both reached for the syrup, our hands touched then fell instinctively to our sides.

Justin reached back for the syrup and handed it to me. "Here. Girls first."

Now I'm a girl. "Thanks." I took it and drizzled it on my pancakes.

Mom stared at us suspiciously.

I tried to act normal and served myself a glass of milk then took a bite of my pancakes.

Justin scooted his chair over a little more, towards max.

"Dude I need space." Max said.

Justin scooted over a little.

Mom set down her fork. "Okay what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Justin and I said in unison.

She wasn't buying it.

She raised her eyebrow. "You two are acting very strange. You won't go anywhere nears your sister and you keep glaring at him like your shy. What did you two do that you're trying to cover up?"

"Nothing." We said again.

She gave us a motherly look. "Tell me or you two will be grounded for two months."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Justin and I got together while you were gone and now we're finding it awkward. Happy?"

She and dad started laughing.

Dad spoke after he regained himself. "That's a nice one, Alex. You and Justin. You two can't even stand each other."

Justin and I stared at each other then back at them.

Mom started smiling. "That was a nice laugh. Back to reality, what really happened?"

I looked down at the table then at her shyly. Justin looked at her with apologizing eyes.

Mom's face turned serious. "Oh my god." She whispered, then louder. "You two didn't."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Dad stood up, making his chair fall back. "No! You can't, you're related."

I sulked down further in my seat. "You want to get us checked? We did and it's too late to take it back."

A few tears escaped mom's eyes. "When did you two find out?" She asked.

Justin and I stared at each other then back at her, we obviously had no idea what she's saying.

"Know what?" Max asked.

Mom stood up. "Alex. She's adopted."

My body froze. "What?" my voice went up an octave.

Dad answered this time. "Alex you're adopted, always have, always will."

Suddenly I finally understood everything.

Why Justin, Max and I looked nothing alike, why mom and dad always treat me a little better then them, and why I fell for Justin.

The truth is I'm adopted, but from where? Why do I have wizard powers? Am I really a wizard? Or is these someone else's power?

Mom and dad, if that's their real name, headed downstairs. "Justin, Alex the lair, now. We have to tell you something."

Justin stood up. "Come on."

But I couldn't move, my body was in shock from the news.

Finally I was able to feel my legs and headed downstairs to face the dreaded music.

"Now Alex." Mom called.

I stood up and made my way slowly to the lair.


	9. The truth

Harper came up the down the stairs dressed in a tomato red dress. "Morning Max. Where's everyone?"

Max shoved a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. "Lair. Alex is adopted." He said.

Harper couldn't understand a word he said.

"Max don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow and repeat what you said." She was now at the foot of the stairs.

Max chugged his pancakes down with milk then wiped his face and spoke. "Mom, dad, Alex and Justin are in the lair. Alex told mom and dad that she and Justin did it so then mom came out and said Alex is adopted so now they're getting yelled at."

Harper's eyes widened and her face grew redder than her dress. "Alex is what?" She yelled.

And with that said she turned and ran down the stairs.

Max got up and followed. "Hey if you're going to Eavsdrop let me come."

Dad held the door open for us as we walked in the lair then slammed it shut after I walked in.

"Kids sit." Mom said and pointed to the sofa across from her.

I sulked down in the couch and folded my arms across my chest in furry.

How could they never tell me this?

Mom was trying to keep a stern face but in her eyes I saw she was hurting.

She began. "Justin, Alex why?" She was on the brink of tears.

I bit my bottom lip. "Why? Because we like each other that's why. The bigger question is why you've never told me I was adopted?" I yelled.

Tears spilled from her eyes.

Dad spoke up "your mother and I decided it would be better if we kept it a secret from the three of you."

I stood up. "Better?" My voice went up again. "This isn't better. Living my whole life pretending to be my parents then telling me sixteen years later that I'm adopted is not better." I chocked back the tears blocking my vision.

Mom let out a sob. "Mija we're so sorry." She tried to hug me.

I took a step back. "Don't mija me. I'm not your daughter, I'm not anything. Am I even a wizard?"

Dad let out a breath then talked. "Yes you are wizard but not one in this family."

"Why?" a tear fell down my cheek.

"Why what?" Mom asked.

"Why me? Why was I given up? Where are my real parents? How did you guys find me?"

Mom held me by my shoulders and gently sat me on the sofa. "It's better if you sit." She let out a breath then began. " Your real parents didn't give you up Alex, they died in a car accident when you were only three months, you were the only survivor. Jerry and I had tried for a girl but after I miscarried I didn't want to have another baby so we talked about adopting a little girl, we wanted her to be a wizard as well, so she wouldn't feel left out and we also wanted her to have big, beautiful brown eyes and hair. We went to the adoption agency and the second we saw you we knew you were ours." She started crying again.

I bit my bottom lip again. "So that's it? Do I have any brother's or sisters' or anything?"

Mom shook her head. "Your parents were young, your mother was barely sixteen, your father was twenty three, you where their firstborn and their parents died, your mother did have an older sister, and she lives out here."

So there's hope?

Justin shifted in the couch. "And I'm here because?" He asked.

Mom wiped her eyes. "Because of your punishment. You two can continue dating but you're both grounded for two months, no parties or anything."

"Grounded in the house together." Justin turned and smiles at me. "I can do that."

"And," Mom said in a stern voice. "While you two are in the house there will be no kissing, going into each other's rooms at night, feeling each other or anything. Got it?"

Justin and I nodded.

"But," I said. "Can I ask something?"

Mom and dad nodded.

I placed my hand on top of Justin's "Can I see the papers, the adoption papers."

Dad nodded. "I hid them somewhere I knew you'd never find them." He opened a big spell book that looked so ancient. "You hate reading this thing. Here."

He handed me a folded paper. "Thanks."

Mom put her arm around Justin. "Come on. Let's give her some alone time." They all headed to the door.

"Oof." Harper said.

I turned toward the door and saw her lying on the floor. She looks like a tomato, it made me laugh.

My best friend had the weirdest taste in clothes.

"Sorry we had to listen. How you holding up Alex?" Harper asked and sat down next to me.

I waved the papers in front of her face. "Adoption papers. My mother's name has to be in here."

I unfolded the paper and Harper and I read it.

My eyes widened.

They lied to me.


	10. Dallas, Texas

Harper looked up at me. "Hey look you're parents are also wizards."

I crushed the paper in my hand but Harper took it away from me. "Alex what are you doing?"

I stood up a little dramatically. "They lied to me."

She stood up, her eyebrows pulling together. "What do you mean?"

I turned my back to her because traitor tears were starting up in my eyes.

I blinked them away then spoke. "They lied about my parents, they said they died in a car accident." I turned to face her. "They're both alive and living here in New York. Harper I have to find them and figure out why they really gave me up."

She put her hands on my shoulders and spoke. "Alex I'm your best friend and I always try to convince you to do the right thing, though half the time you never real listen and when you do you tend to switch-"

"Harper." I cut her off. "What are you saying?"

She shook her head and released me. "Oh yes. I'm telling you that maybe finding your birth parents isn't the best idea."

"Why?" I put my hands on my hips.

She stared at the crumpled paper in her hand as she spoke. "Maybe there was a reason they gave you up, have you ever thought of that? The paper says your mother was only sixteen when she had you."

I rolled my eyes. "So you're saying that maybe she gave me up because she was too young to take care of me herself?"

She nodded. "Or maybe her parents took you away and put you up for adoption because they thought she was too young and wanted her to have a life and thought, determined."

I stifled a laugh. "I like the first suggestion better. You can go ahead and convince me not to look for them but I won't listen, they're my parents, my birth parents, they _must___wonder how I look and am after sixteen years, they must."

"Alex-" Harper began but stopped when she saw the look in my face.

She stamped her foot, an obvious sign of her giving up, her lips scrunched together then she nodded. "Fine. But I'm going with you, no way I'm letting you go alone, no way."

I hugged her. "Thanks Harper, you're the best friend ever."

"I know." She gloated.

I snatched the paper from her hand and typed the names from the paper on my laptop.

It only took a moment or so to search them. I printed their address, folded the paper and stuck it in my back pocket. "Come on Harper." I grabbed my wand off the sofa and held it in my right hand.

"Where do they live?" Harper asked.

I turned to face her, smiling. "We're lucky today Harper. They live in Dallas, Texas. Two minutes away by magic." I stuck my left hand out for her.

She was hesitant. "Alex I think you should get dressed first. Do you really want to visit your parents in your pajamas?"

I looked down at my clothes. "You're right. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

"And your hair." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Ten minutes."

"I'll wait down here." She said.

I zapped myself to my room and quickly threw on a sleeveless white tunic with some designs around the collar, light blue jeans, a blue and white studded belt, and a pair of white leather boots that went up to my knees and my hair straight.

Then I zapped myself back to Harper. "This okay?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Better than sweats and a tee, ok I'm ready let's go." She led my hand.

I twirled my wand, thinking of a spell then one came to me so fast. " Lately I've been feeling really bad so take us now to see my real mom and dad."

The house in front of us was really nice, like ones I've had in dreams. The door was a dark wooden brown with a big window in it to see visitors, the house itself was nice. There was a porch with a swinging set for two and two patio chairs and bikes, which made me think that there were kids here. It was a two story house and the house had a wood paneling two different colors, a shade of warm gray and white.

"You ready?" Harper asked me.

I nodded. "Not worried at all but you are. Ow, do you mind releasing your grip little."

"Sorry." Harper let go of my hand. "It's just I'm worried for you. I mean what if it goes bad?"

I made my way toward the door. "I'm really hoping it won't go that bad."

"That bad?" Harper stood next to me in the doorway.

I knocked on the door and waited a moment

"Okay they're not home let's go." Harper said and tried pushing me away.

I wouldn't budge. "Shhh I hear footsteps."

She released me and froze in her spot.

The door propped open and a beautiful woman opened the door. "May I help you girls?" She asked. She was smiling so beautifully I know that smile, that's my smile. I studied her features as she stood in the doorway.

She was about three inches taller than me with a nice body under the sliming blue dress she had on. Her skin tone was the same shade as her nose, and mine straight; her eyebrows had a nice arch in them, almost a perfect arch. But what caught me attention the most were her eyes, my eyes, my big chocolate brown eyes; she has them and my smile.

"Can I help you?" She repeated. Her voice sounds so melodic.

I shook my head. "Um," I cleared my throat then spoke again. "Are you Belinda Moretti?"

She looked a little more alerted now and stood up straighter, making her four inches taller than me. "Yes I am. And you are?"

I stuck out my hand, she shook it. "I'm Alex Russo, you're daughter."

Her eyes widened. "My what?" And with that said she took a step back and slammed the door. I heard her yell someone's name then she opened the door again and spoke.

"My daughter?" She repeated.

I nodded, now I'm a little worried.

"Impossible." I heard her whisper.

Will Belinda accept Alex, her daughter, in or will she deny her and slam the door in her face.


	11. Alessandra

Belinda rubbed her forehead with her right hand and shook her head. "It can't be, it can't. She's dead."

A man at least a foot taller than her and handsome with bluish green eyes and sandy brown hair put his arms around her shoulders. "Belinda what's wrong? You sounded scared."

She turned to face him. "This girl claims to be our daughter," she whispered "But she can't remember what happened to her?"

The man turned to me then let out a chocked cough. "My god she looks like you." He whispered.

Then he stuck out his hand. "Hello I'm Paolo, her husband and you are?"

I shook his hand. "I'm Alex and this is my friend Harper."

Harper waved to them and gave a sheepish smile.

Paolo opened the door wider and motioned for us to come in. "We need to speak with you."

They had guided us to their living room, it's nice. The walls are cashmere and the sofas have a normal color, a honey brown.

Harper and I took a seat across from them.

Paolo kept staring at me then at Belinda, like he was comparing the two of us.

After a moment Belinda spoke up. "Okay Alex is it?" I nodded. "What makes you say you're our daughter?"

I took out the folded paper from my pocket and handed it to her. "My parents told me you two died in a car accident."

Belinda and Paolo stared at the paper for a moment then Belinda looked up.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks. "Ohmygod." She said. "Paolo its Alessandra. But it can't be, she…she…they said she died so long ago." More tears came down her eyes.

Paolo hugged his wife. "I know but just look at her, Belinda. She's a spitting image of you."

I turned to Harper to see she had the same expression as me, confused.

Who would say I was dead and why?

I turned back to face my parents. "Um, who said I was dead?" I asked.

Paolo turned to face me. " The wizard council, when you were only two months old you got really sick and we didn't know what to do so we asked the council. They took you in for a night then told us the next day that you had died peacefully in your sleep, your heart stopped functioning properly and your breathing was scarce." Tears overflowed his eyes as well.

"Why?" I whispered. "Who would keep me away from my real parents?"

Harper placed her hand on my thigh then pulled away instantly.

Belinda spoke up now. " I don't know sweetie. But it must have been to protect you or something gravel because they had faked your death and placed you in a home. I'm sure you have another wonderful family." A couple more tears came out.

I did my best to hide my emotions.

"Yes." I answered. "I live with another family, the only girl they have, and I live back in Tribeca. The thing is that I always believed I was their child because they never told me; they even faked my birth apparently. I only found out today so that's why I came, to find out the truth. They lied as well, they told me you died in a car accident when I was young."

I stopped after I saw the look on Belinda's face.

She scooted to the edge of her seat. "They don't want us to be together."

"What?" Paolo asked.

She turned to him. "The council lied about her being dead to us and her fake parents lied about us being dead to her. Paolo it must be something really bad if they don't want us to be together." She stood up just then. "I'm sorry Alex. I would love to catch up with you but seeing as you might be in grave danger I don't want to risk things. We can catch up another time, we'll have to be very discrete about it but we'll find a way, after all we're wizards."

She surprised me by standing me up and hugging me.

"Mmm it's been so long since I held you. Alex you are turning out to be a very beautiful young lady, I just wish I was there to see you grow up." She kissed my cheek. "I love you baby."

I hugged her a little tighter. "I love you too, mom."

Paolo came and hugged me next. "You're an older sister Alex."

"I figured by the bikes out front. Who are they?"

" You have a little brother, Carlo who's eight and two little sisters, Amelia and Isabella they're thirteen and three years old."

I smiled at the thought of me having a younger sister. I always wanted one.  
Belinda eyes widened as if she remembered something then opened her mouth to speak but never did.

A puff of blue smoke in the corner of the living room caught the four of us off guard.

Is this why she wanted us to leave so fast? Is the wizard council here to keep us apart?

Please don't. I just met my parents, I can't leave them now.


	12. Mom Talk

" You have a little brother, Carlo who's eight and two little sisters, Amelia and Isabella they're thirteen and three years old."

I smiled at the thought of me having a younger sister. I always wanted one.  
Belinda eyes widened as if she remembered something then opened her mouth to speak but never did.

A puff of blue smoke in the corner of the living room caught the four of us off guard.

Is this why she wanted us to leave so fast? Is the wizard council here to keep us apart?

Please don't. I just met my parents, I can't leave them now.

The smoke started going away, exposing a man with black hair flat on his head and those panda gray blue eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Justin? Why are you here?"

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Because you left. I figured you'd come find them. Listen Alex I did some snooping around the lair and it's too dangerous for you and your parents to be seen together for to long, any of you could easily die. I'll explain later. Let's go."

I nodded. "Bye mom, bye dad."  
Mom hugged me once more then whispered in my ear, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I nodded. "Also my brother. Bye daddy." I hugged my father.

I didn't miss the look of shock that spread across my mother's face when she heard me say that Justin was my brother, but hey we're not really related now are we.

A baby's cry came from upstairs and both my parents said their goodbyes and left.

Justin, Harper and I held hands as Justin said a spell.

"Train that speed isn't fair take us now back home in our lair." A puff of smoke surrounded us as we traveled back home.

"What's so dangerous about my parents?" I asked Justin as I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice.

"It's not your parents that are the dangerous ones. The ones who took you away are. Alex serves yourself a glass of juice instead of drinking straight form the carton."

I rolled my eyes but did what he said. "How are the wizard council dangerous?"

His eyebrows pulled together. "They're not the ones who took you away Alex. It was some other wizards, the papers didn't say but it wasn't the wizard council, they know who it is, I'm sure, but they must've lied about your death to protect them and yourself."

"Great," I mumbled. "Just what I need, to have my family and myself put in danger."

Justin stood up and wrapped his arms firmly around my waist. "No Alex, we're not positive on that but if you are then I will do everything in my will power and magic power to not let anything happen to you, you hear?"

I gave a small smile. "Thanks Justin."

He grinned back. " I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Justin."

He leaned in slowly and kissed me passionately, but we broke off when 'mom' walked down the metal staircase, shouting, "Justin, Alex brake apart, remember our rules?"

I licked my lips in a little aggravation. "Yeah mom we remember." I took a long sip for my juice and carefully watched Justin look suspiciously at her.

'Mom' set down the clothes hamper on the sofa and began folding clothes. "Oh kids what do you two say about my ten cheeps enchilada surprise for dinner with triple chocolate fudge cake for dessert?"

Mmm sounds good.

"Sounds good mom." Justin and I said in unison then we burst out laughing.

"Ooh did I hear fudge cake?" 'Dad' said as he walked in the room.

'Mom' giggled. "Yes Jerry. I'm making my ten cheese enchilada surprise with triple chocolate fudge cake, sounds good right."

'Dad' made an odd growling noise that made me disgusted.

"Yes that sounds very delicious, much like you." They started kissing right in front of us and I could've sworn I saw some tongue.

"Oh gross you two. Go to your room and do that." I said while shielding my face in Justin's chest.

"I agree with Alex. There's a lot of things parents shouldn't do in front of their kids and that's one."

"Hey when's dinner I'm starved. Oh ewww, next time someone warn me when mom and dad are having a make out fest in the living room." Max said.

'Mom' pulled away. "You three are such babies. Ok fine then, everyone out of the kitchen while I start dinner." We all started walking. "Except for you Alex, I want to talk to you." 'Mom' added.

'Oh great what'd I do this time.'

I turned and walked behind the island toward my 'mom.' "Yeah what'd I do?"

She pulled me in for an unexpected hug. "I know you left to go visit your real parents and I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with that but we have to talk about a couple of things first."


End file.
